Mon Ami!
by ChitoseSenri
Summary: A Kyoya/Tamaki one-shot. Tamaki wants an early Halloween, and Kyoya prepares it for him. What is waiting in store for the Host Club members? Will Kyoya get what he wants?


**Author's note:** My first try at Ouran fics, please support me by leaving a little review! I know the plot is a bit jumpy and a bit like random episodes, but it's meant to be a light-hearted fic, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

…/

"I love her, don't I?" Tamaki pressed.

Kyoya did not know how to react to this sudden declaration of his friend. Though deep in his mind, he knew that the Hitachiin brothers had a hand in this outburst.

The silence that followed was intense, but also kind of usual for Kyoya, yet unusual. Kyoya should have been used to his weirdly insane personality, then again, because of Tamaki's eccentric mind, Kyoya did not expect himself to ever understand his best friend thoroughly. He never did want that, he did not want to classify himself in the same irregular standard of Suou Tamaki.

The two boys were in Kyoya's bedroom. Rather, Tamaki had burst into the bedroom when Kyoya was getting up from his slumber. Tamaki had flung himself on to the half-asleep dark haired boy, who was still under the duvet, and was reaching out for his glasses. At that time, Kyoya was startled, not only because someone pinned him down as if to murder him, but also that Tamaki, after he realised that it was Tamaki, had a face that said _I've just seen a ghost!_

He made a mental note of murdering at least one of the two brothers; maybe, depending on how bad this situation become. After all, he was interrupted this early in the morning, 11.30 am, and was presented not only an awkward situation, but also a very serious problem. He was used to dealing with Tamaki, that's for sure, but not Tamaki with the problem of love.

"Why do you ask me? You should know for yourself." Kyoya pointed out, breaking the silence.

Puppy eyes returned Kyoya's eye contact. "Because Kyoya knows me the best. Can I not even confide in my best friend? Would you not help your best friend despite he is lost? Despite he needs your guidance?" Tamaki's innocence on several matters would often make Kyoya sigh and shake his head in helplessness.

"Who is it?" Kyoya asked. Though he knew the answer, which is Haruhi, but he needs to bide time to think of the next sentence he says, he needs to tread with care to avoid another outburst causing his head to ache further.

Tamaki hesitated, looking slightly embarrassed, "Well…" Tamaki paused, blushing a bit.

Kyoya was getting more and more impatient. "Is it Haruhi?"

"…" Tamaki was surprised, "How did you know?" Going a shade redder, Tamaki looked at Kyoya, wanting an answer.

How could he say that everyone in the host club knew? No, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the whole school knew.

"Listen, Tamaki. Answer truthfully to my questions, OK?" Kyoya sighed; dealing with Tamaki would never be easy. Tamaki nodded like a puppy. If he had a tail, it would be wagging by now.

"What do you think 'love' is?" Kyoya asked. Slightly startling himself at how easily he could talk about a subject like 'love' with Tamaki, something he would never do with any member of his family. May be it was that weirdly attracting personality and that charisma which drew people in, he is, after all, the one that held the Host Club together.

Tamaki was no longer shy, now he was so into the conversation, he could talk about anything with Kyoya, something even he can't do with the rest of the Host Club, who he considered family. He answered full of enthusiasm, "Love is, of course, where a prince meets a princess and sweep her off her feet with his beauty." His hand brushed his hair back and with his eyes closed imagining whatever Kyoya did not dare to intrude, and smiled an alluring smile that would draw every lady to his side on their knees.

"Tamaki," Kyoya snapped the blond boy back into this world, "I meant 'love' _in reality_." The said boy tilted his head a little in slight confusion, and sat up in a more comfortable position on Kyoya's soft bed. Then he clasped his hand together in realisation indicating that he understood and came up with an answer, hopefully a sensible one.

"It's when your heart beats faster when you are near her," Kyoya give a slight nod and Tamaki continued with more energy, "When you feel very protective of her, that you don't want any other man to lay a hand on her," Kyoya paused a little, but nodded, _possessive,_ he thought and Tamaki resumed his explanation, "And you feel sooooo proud of her when she does something good," Kyoya looked a bit confused and then frowned a little, _over possessive, perhaps…_ "And she often makes you want to give her a hug and pet her head or raffle her hair, and say 'well done'!" Tamaki finished. Kyoya paused. Sighed, he had sighed a lot lately because of his best friend, and shook his head, he had done a lot of this as well.

"Tamaki, you don't love her as…a boyfriend, you love her as a father. Final. I'll talk to those pests later, you should know not to trust anything of the sort from the Hitachiin brothers." Without giving Tamaki a chance to speak, he pushed him off his bed gently, "let me get changed."

What a way to start a Sunday morning!

/./././././.

In truth, maybe Tamaki does have feelings for her. Tamaki could be sensible if the situation calls for it, and from his background, he understood that family is very important, and is something that money could not buy. He taught that to Kyoya. He taught Kyoya that family could be fun, that family would never stop one of the members of the family from obtaining happiness nor stop him/her from obtaining his/her potential, which his own family did very often. Tamaki released him from the cage that imprisoned him, and Kyoya is forever thankful towards Tamaki. Gradually Kyoya saw the Host Club as a family, and from that he learnt what a family is (a very unique family though).

Kyoya still remembers the first time he heard Tamaki playing piano, it had brought him to tears, something he never thought possible himself – that he would cry. Kyoya had never cried in front of anyone, especially his family. In a world that promotes the survival the fittest, crying is showing weakness. Kyoya fully understood that and took it to his heart; he was brought up that way. Business and money; wealth and fame; these are things that control the world, not naiveté nor kindness, not sympathy nor friendship. In fact, he was taught that friends were the epitome of weakness. Every 'friend' meant half the honour; waste of time; more importantly, they meant a build up of something called 'emotions'. And emotions are the downfall in business. They are unnecessary and are only in the way. But despite that Kyoya fully understood his father's words; he still did not want to believe in them. He wanted to believe in Tamaki's naïve world instead. It's childish, but it's tempting for Kyoya to escape the hell he had to live in. Rules and regulations had shaped his life, while fun and friendship shaped Tamaki's, they should be different like ice and fire, yet they get alone. Kyoya had always mused at that thought. But it's not like Tamaki had tasted no pain himself. He was separated from his mother and hated by his grandmother. It's also those things that give Tamaki an understanding personality. One thing they have in common is that none of them _had_ freedom – Kyoya bound by the idea of 'survival', Tamaki by his status as the 'illegal child', the child that was not needed, discarded even, until they desperately need him, as an heir.

/./././././.

"Sorry, we just thought it would be fun…" Hikaru trailed off, Kyoya can be very scary at times, and this is one of the times. Hikaru had thought that Kyoya might be the devil himself, but on a second thought, devils have horns and Kyoya does not, so Hikaru was convinced that Kyoya is just the scariest person in the world.

Haruhi was just about to come into the Music room, hesitated when she heard crashes of…maybe vases and a lot of other things. After a while, silence followed. Then, Haruhi was most surprised to see Hikaru and Kaoru bolting out of the room shouting words of regret while a furious Kyoya followed. Haruhi sweat-dropped, these sorts of things seemed to be a part of her normal day, which is definitely not of the norm. She let out a sigh.

"Haruhi, my little Haruhi, is something bothering you?" Tamaki knelt down beside her, with a rose in one of his hands; while the other took Haruhi's and kissed her hand gently with a slightly over dramatic worry on his face.

_One after another…_Haruhi thought.

/./././././.

"I've decided!" Tamaki suddenly declared when the other Host Club members were doing the tidy up after the girls had left. Tamaki indeed got everyone's attention. Satisfied with the number of eyes on him, he continued, "This weekend, I'll take you guys to a Haunted House!" And Tamaki looked very pleased with himself for treating the members out.

"But it's not Halloween!" The Hitachiin Brothers argued back, "Besides, where are you going to get a house decorated that quickly in less than one day?" Tamaki looked dumbfounded.

"Today is Friday." Kyoya reminded him, while the rest nodded in agreement. Especially Haruhi, who did not want to think what sort of bizarre things that Tamaki could come up with in the Haunted House.

"Don't worry," Tamaki assured the members, "I'm sure Kyoya would get everything ready." Tamaki said proudly as if it was himself doing the work.

"Yeah, sure." Kyoya answered, then stopped…"ME?"

Tamaki nodded dramatically. Kyoya frowned and was about to shake his head, Tamaki's eyes watered, "Please~ Kyo~~ya?" the puppy eyes and the wagging of the invisible tail made Tamaki look so ever adorable.

"…Fine." Kyoya has yet again landed himself a dangerous job from Tamaki, when was Kyoya ever going to learn how to refuse him?

/./././././.

The thunder cracked and lightning struck at the devils command, the sky darkened and clouds circled above the giant mansion. Rain started to pour and lights flashed inside the house; noises were heard and strained screams echoed.

The front big garden of the house was full of wilted plants and hedges. Some parts of the ground looking as if it has been badly violated and been dug, then roughly refilled.

Tamaki shivered and Haruhi put her hands above her head in response to the thunder. The Hitachiin Brothers cuddled each other in comfort. Mori stood still and Honey clang on to him with a scared look and muttered in his sweet mezzo-soprano voice, "Takeshi~." And finally, Kyoya. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smiled, his glasses glinted.

On instinct, everyone moved away from Kyoya. Yep, a real dramatic 45 steps away.

"How...how did you get the thunder and all that?" The twins questioned with much curiosity. The thunder and lightning seems real enough, but to get a house on the edge of a cliff and with the weather corresponding to their needs of being a haunted atmosphere, Kyoya has to be inhuman. Or someone who can really manipulate people…

Kyoya smiled again, and answered, "Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity can also kill _two _cats." The brothers trembled. Kyoya's demonic aura furthered when the lightning framed him in the background.

"Shall we enter?" Kyoya invited the rest of the members. They nodded, but fear still apparent on their faces, of course, that excludes Mori.

The members walked through the garden, though it had an atmosphere resembling more of a graveyard. The trees cracked under the wind and cries could be heard. The plants moved as if being controlled by something – it was unnatural movement.

_Creeaaakkk_, the big doors parted slightly. The twins tried harder. The door looked very old; it is mainly made of dead trees though there are rusted metal bars and all that to decorate the entrance. Above the door, right in the middle, there was a…thing's head, it looked like a monster. And real enough. The texture looked like fur and there were red stains on its head. Paint, or so they presumed.

Hikaru and Kaoru charged at the doors until it give way enough to let one person through. The inside was dark, with eerie sounds coming from every direction, out of nowhere.

A cold gust of foul smelling air welcomed the boys and girl. Haruhi immediately hid behind Mori, and Tamaki looked as if he saw the Ragnarok playing in front of his eyes.

Kyoya was pleased with his masterpiece when he surveyed the face of each and every member of the Host Club.

"Kyoya~," Tamaki looked at his dark haired best friend, "This is a bit too…scary, don't you think?"

Kyoya met Tamaki's blue eyes, "Is it? I thought this is what you wanted." A smile of satisfaction surfaced.

Tamaki sweat-dropped and mentally noted to not let Kyoya take care of things like this, though he would probably end up ignoring his better instincts and rely on Kyoya again later.

Hikaru presented a torch and took the lead. He shone the light around the hall way, it was a typical mansion. A large waste of space in the middle and a wide set of stairs leading up in front of them, then splitting into two going to either side. The stair case is of course carpeted and the ceiling was very high with a chandelier hanging in the centre. There were framed pictures of mythical creatures and portraits of mechanical dolls around the walls. There were columns which support the structure, all well decorated but dusty looking. Then again none of them could see clearly in the dark.

Where the staircase separates hangs the largest picture on the wall. It was framed with what looked like gold when the torch light flashed by, Hikaru settled the light on the picture to get a clearer look.

Indeed it was framed by gold and silver, but it's was very dusty. The picture seemed to be a portrait of a woman shown till her waist. Curious, Hikaru walked in the room followed closely by the rest of the members with Kyoya being the last, still smiling and content with himself.

Hikaru stooped at the foot of the stairs to get a better look. The girl had blond hair, wavy and short. Her beauty was breath-taking. She had large blue eyes and looked no older than twenty years of age. The background was not on focus so it's slightly blurred, but the host club members could make it out to be a garden of some sort. A very lovely garden. But the layout seemed a bit familiar, like the garden they saw outside. The girl was clothed in what looked like old English dresses, the dress itself looked fancy and colourful. She also wore a pendant made of precious metals and jewels. Her hand was placed in front of her in a graceful manner and her smile was alluring.

Hikaru stared at the portrait with awe; he involuntarily walked up the stair case flashing he light to search for any writing of the girl's name or the signature of the painter.

"Maria was her name." Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses again, grabbing everyone's attention as his voice echoed in the seemingly empty room. Kyoya continued, "Maria was a single child. She was often sick and she became bedridden since the age of five. The parents begged the doctors worldwide for a cure, but they failed." Kyoya paused to allow the Host Club members absorb what he had said so far.

"One day, on her eighth birthday, she was in her wheelchair, in the garden. A mysterious man passed in front of the house, when he saw the girl through the fence, he watched her. She noticed him and turned around, when their eyes met…" Kyoya paused again, noting each member's reaction so far. Hikaru and Kaoru were interested, Haruhi as well, though she tried not to show it. Mori was himself and Honey was nodding for him to continue. Tamaki was the same as everyone else, filled with curiosity.

Kyoya smiled again, he seemed to smile often these days too, he spoke again, but with hints of mystery and strangeness in his voice, "…The man fell on to the ground. That man was a gambler, as they found out later. Her parents, who were there, rescued the man who fainted in front of the house. When he woke, he was surrounded by a doctor, and the family, he screamed one word, before passing into the dark abyss known as unconsciousness and never woke again."

Hikaru gulped, held Kaoru's hand and they voiced everyone's question together, "What did he say?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted yet again, the twins took a step away from Kyoya, Kyoya answered with an icy monotone, "'DEMON!' he screamed. And he pointed at Maria." The twins swallowed hard and the rest had a similar reaction, with Tamaki, as usual, a bit more dramatic than the others.

"Maria's parents wouldn't believe it, they thought really bad of the man who would accuse his life-savers' daughter as a demon. But several incidents happened." Kyoya's voice lowered an octave and was reduced to a whisper, as if he did not want anyone to overhear what he was about to say, "The maids that annoyed her died, several doctors that said she has few years to live died. The family was slowly breaking apart.

"Until one day, a mysterious man came to the house and asked to talk to the parents. He told them, 'As long as you are in this house, as long as you are with her, you'll be cursed and die painfully and horribly.' He also told them the only way to avoid it: you must tie her up, drench her in water with salt and pepper, and burn her feet with natural fire, namely, the fire you create with the sun and a magnifying glass." Kyoya's glasses shined slightly in the dark, which was only illuminated by a single torch. He smiled yet again. Kyoya did not seem to belong to this world; it was as if someone else telling the story through him. The rest shivered at the thought.

"The girl heard it and she became scared. That night, screaming was heard from this mansion." Kyoya paused and surveyed the members' expressions again. Satisfied, he continued.

"When no one from this household came out for a week, the neighbours asked the police to investigate." The twins gulped.

"In truth, no man entered that house, it was the demon himself. The girl was crippled with fear when her own parents tried to kill her. The whole family was so filled with fear and hatred: the parents' fear of death and hatred of her bringing misfortune; her fear of her only parents killing her and hatred of them treating her that way. They provided the perfect meal, for that demon. No one ever enters this house and sees daylight again. Because it is said that the family is haunting it in search for someone to pass on the unbearable hatred and fear. It is also said that the demon was not full after his meal..." Kyoya's smile widened. And just then, thunder shook the sky and lightning struck.

Hikaru and Kaoru cuddled each other tighter; Haruhi's eyes widened in fear; Honey was on Mori's broad shoulders with his arms wrapped around Mori's neck; Mori stood still as usual; and Tamaki was shivering, he made a run to the door.

The door shut.

Tamaki froze.

He shivered considerably, "…Kyo~ya~…" He turned around with teary eyes.

Tamaki ran back to where Kyoya they were and bear-hugged Kyoya, "Are we going to die?" He half sobbed. Kyoya was delighted to get this response.

The twins hugged each other even tighter (if that was possible without killing each other) and looked at Kyoya with much fear on their face. "I mean…" Hikaru swallowed visibly, "…that demon is still hungry…right?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again and shoved Tamaki off gently, ignoring all the questions thrown at him, "Let's go in the house a bit further."

The rest were more that alarmed.

If this was a dream, a nightmare, they wanted it to end right now, before Kyoya gives a tour of this house.

Hikaru tagged on Kaoru, "Don't you think Kyoya is too comfortable and relaxed in this mansion?"

After a thought, Kaoru chose his words carefully and whispered back, "You mean…either Kyoya is possessed by the demon…or," Kaoru gulped, "He IS the demon…" They thought about the same thing…

/./././././.

They started the tour at ten in the morning, it is nine thirty, at night. Hikaru double checked his watch, the triple. They have been wondering around for hours. They were separated from the others, or indeed it felt like purposely separated by Kyoya.

The twins were alone in the dark.

"Hikaru, don't you feel that someone is watching?" Kaoru whispered softly into his ear. If the situation was not so tense, Hikaru would have taken advantage of Kaoru's cute whisper as an invitation, but not now. The twins scanned the area. It looks like they have wondered back to the huge hall where the portrait hanged. Hikaru still had the torch, he shone it around…then fell to his knees pointing to the painting.

The girl in the portrait seemed to be engulfed by something, something which took shape as pure darkness surrounding the subject. Her face was twisted in horror and agony; blood was apparent on her chest, where the clothes were ripped. If it had not been this scary, they would have wolf-whistled.

Hikaru walked closer to the portrait, yes, it was the girl in the portrait, yes, Maria should be her name. He shuddered at remembering what Kyoya said.

/./././././.

"Kyo~ya~ where are the others?" Tamaki asked as they walked along the corridor, he allowed Kyoya to lead the way.

"We got separated," Kyoya stated the obvious, "Let's find them." Tamaki nodded in response.

Tamaki was not as scared as before, he felt calmer when he is with Kyoya alone, maybe it was because of Kyoya's surprisingly calm personality and soothing atmosphere.

Kyoya opened a door in that corridor. He went in and Tamaki followed him.

It looked like a bedroom in the dark, unlike the twins, Tamaki did not have a torch ready. Kyoya smiled and flicked the light switch. "Let's end this haunted party." Kyoya looked at his blond friend.

Tamaki was more than elated to hear that, "Kyoya~, so the story is fake after all." He took a breath of relief.

"I wonder~" Kyoya answered him, his smile widened.

Tamaki smiled back at his dark haired friend, he did not hear what Kyoya aid, if he did, he would have been wailing by now. Tamaki was mesmerised by Kyoya's smile, Tamaki knew that his friend did not smile genuinely often, and it was a sight to behold. It warmed Tamaki's heart as Tamaki's smile warmed Kyoya's.

Kyoya shut the door gently. They were in a beautifully decorated bedroom, the bed was huge, with curtains and all around the bed post. The thick deep red curtains that shielded Tamaki's eyes from outside were velvet and the room had a grand piano. Kyoya sat on the bed and motioned for Tamaki to do the same.

"We'll call them into this room when we think they've had enough." Kyoya nodded to the grand piano. After all, there are no signals for phones in this isolated place.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki's blue eyes, and he smiled, a true smile. And suddenly, Kyoya leaned forward, and without giving Tamaki the chance to pull back, he attached his lips to Tamaki's.

/./././././.

Honey looked up at the taller boy, and smiled. He was not afraid, though he bore the appearance of a child, Honey should not be underestimated in terms of insight.

"Takeshi, do you think Tama-chan would realise his own feelings?"

"That depends." Came the monotone but soft and gentle answer.

Honey smiled, "In the meanwhile, shall we see how Hika-chan and Kao-chan are doing?" He skipped off happily with Mori walking after him.

/./././././.

"Kyo…Kyoya!" Tamaki was surprised.

Taking advantage, Kyoya pushed Tamaki on to the bed, and started to kiss him again.

Tamaki's blue eyes reflected shock, not hurt or confusion, this was almost like a confirmation for Kyoya that he could carry on. Kyoya would never do something that hurts Tamaki.

One button, two buttons, three…and so on. Tamaki did not stop him. By this stage, Tamaki had realised his feelings for Kyoya. He understood true love. Kyoya was always there for him; he listened to Tamaki's childish whims; he obeyed his requests no matter how unreasonable; it was not because Kyoya felt that he owes Tamaki for freeing him, no, Kyoya wanted Tamaki to be happy. That is all. Is that not all love is about? Making your lover happy also gives you immense pleasure, Tamaki was Kyoya's happiness itself, so Kyoya obeyed Tamaki. Tamaki was, in turn, able to rely on Kyoya for anything, Kyoya was there to support him when his family was not able to, he was able to discuss anything with Kyoya. As if Kyoya's entry into Tamaki's life was a gift from heaven, an answer to those prayers earning for someone to be his friend, to understand him, to be there for him, to be his family.

Tamaki kissed Kyoya back. Kyoya was amazed, he paused. Tamaki was returning his feelings. Tamaki smiled, a cheeky smile.

He flipped the situation. Tamaki leaned on top of Kyoya. "You suit to be the Uke more." Tamaki's blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Kyoya was surprised, to say the least.

/./././././.

Kyoya gripped on the bed sheets, he let out a moan as Tamaki entered him from behind. Despite the pain Kyoya felt sensations of happiness. He wished that time could stop and let them be for eternity. It wasn't like Kyoya to wish those pointless wishes, but, being with Tamaki had that effect.

"Kyo~ya~, does it hurt?" Tamaki asked in that gentle voice of his.

Kyoya whispered back, breathlessly, "No, it feels good." Tamaki blushed. Then he smiled an angelic smile, "thank you for giving yourself to me tonight."

~The End~…Oh, I forgot something…

Next morning.

Tamaki shook Kyoya gently, "Wake up, Kyoya." Then he stopped short, this was Taboo, Kyoya was never nice to anyone that tries to wake him up. Tamaki left him to his sweet dreams.

That afternoon.

"I can't believe you forgot us!" Hikaru was far from happy, "You starved us for more than twenty-four hours!" He said as he wolfed the meals prepared by the butler there.

"Still, I can't believe the person that we felt was Kyoya's butler." Kaoru added and addressed Kyoya, "You had this planned, didn't you, starving us for telling Tamaki that on Friday." Kaoru accused him.

Kyoya's glasses glinted and he smiled, "Who knows?"

"You didn't have to starve Haruhi as well." The twins voiced their opinion.

"No, its fine, after seeing that picture in the hall, I don't think I want to eat." Haruhi really looked as if she lost all of her appetite, and did not touch her meal.

"Oh that picture," Kyoya suddenly had this dark aura around him, "did you like it? I consider it my masterpiece after all."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

/./././././.

Despite all the conversation, Tamaki held Kyoya's hand underneath the table.

Their grip on each other tightened.

…/

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading, please do review! One little review can throw me into ecstasy mode, so please make my day!


End file.
